Boy From Heaven
by TheFifthDollanganger
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having a normal year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry except for the school hosting the Triwizard Tournament until the arrival of a beautiful eyepatch wearing boy and his black clad butler. YAOI! DRACO/CIEL! NO LIKE NO READ!
1. Chapter 1: Eyes and Love at First Sight

**A/N: Hello all! First, I'd like to say thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and other kind things I've been receiving from the frequent readers of my stories. It means a lot to know that my writing is liked so much. This is a crossover story I am making to go with a crossover picture my sister is drawing. It is my first yaoi/shounen-ai as well as my first crossover so BE NICE!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kuroshitsuji Ciel and Sebastian would have gotten together a long time ago. If I owned Harry Potter Snape/Lily would be canon and James would have jumped off of the Astronomy Tower.**

Draco Lucius Xavier Malfoy was incredibly bored as he sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast one morning. The previous night the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students had arrived to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Draco had rather unsuccessfully tried to befriend star Quidditch player Viktor Krum, who had come with the students from Durmstrang and was now rather put out because his attempt didn't work.

A few Beauxbatons girls who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table looked rather pouty. They had tried to flirt with Draco but the silvery-eyed blonde had rejected them. Draco would never tell anyone this but he was about as straight as a circle. Technically he was bisexual but still. He promised himself when he found out (He found out in a game of Truth or Dare where he was dared to kiss Blaise Zambini…and he liked it.) that he would under no circumstance tell anyone of his sexual orientation. If he did his school reputation would be ruined and his extremely homophobic pureblood parents would disown him and throw him out on the streets.

Draco sighed and stared into space. "May I have your attention please?" Headmaster Dumbledore's voice called out. Draco snapped out of his trance and looked up at the High Table. He may disapprove of Dumbledore but it was downright disrespectful not to listen when one of his elders was speaking. The rest of the Great Hall followed Draco's lead and looked up. "Thank you." The Headmaster boomed kindly. "I would like to make a little announcement. A new student will be joining us today. His name is Ciel Vincent Phantomhive." The Headmaster paused for a second. Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. '_Ciel' _He thought to himself. _'That sounds like a girl's name to me.' _

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "I would like you all to be nice to Ciel. He has previously only been privately tutored at home by his butler and has no experience in a school environment." A collective murmur went about the students. _'Butler?' _ Draco thought to himself. '_This boy has a complicated name and a butler. He sounds like a pureblood. Maybe he won't be so terrible after all.'_

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and continued his new student introduction rant. "I shall now introduce you to Ciel." The double doors of the Great Hall swung open and in walked a petite boy followed by a tall, thin man clad almost completely in black.

Draco leaned forward a bit in his seat to get a closer look at the two. The black clad man was pale and was wearing a black tailcoat that made him look like a giant crow. He had black hair that stuck up in a few places and wore a smirk on his lips. Draco looked up the man's face and had to do a double take when he saw the man's eyes. The black clad man had red eyes. Yes, red. Draco stared at the man for a few seconds and then looked at the admittedly much smaller boy walking in front of the man. Draco's jaw nearly dropped. The boy was gorgeous. He was pale and dressed to the nines in Victorian style fashion.

Draco's eyes raked up the boy's flawless porcelain-like face. The boy had bluish-grey hair and a rather emotionless look on his face. Draco had to hold in a gasp when he saw the boy's eyes. The boy had the most stunning eyes Draco had ever seen. They were a startling pure blue without a speck of any other color in them. Draco noticed one of the boy's eyes was covered by a black pirate-esque eyepatch. _'I wonder why he would want to hide one of his beautiful eyes.' _Draco thought curiously and continued his staring.

Ciel Vincent Phantomhive observed his surroundings through his one visible eye. He was currently walking through a large extravagant dining hall packed with students who were all eyeing him and his butler, Sebastian (Who was walking behind him) curiously._ "It's odd to have all these people staring at me.' _ He thought to himself. _'Didn't their mother teach them manners? It's incredibly impolite to eye someone as they are eyeing me, and it's slightly intimidating for the person being eyed.' _ Ciel shook his head and nearly slapped himself, but remembered how stupid that would look. _'Intimidated? I am so weak! A Phantomhive must never be intimidated, and if they are they must never show it. Think about it Ciel! You are a Phantomhive! They should be the ones intimidated by YOU!' _ Ciel's train of thought broke when he saw a boy staring at him. Not just eyeing him like the others, but flat out staring at him. _'Sebastian!' _ Ciel thought to his ever-loyal butler.

_'Yes my lord?' _ Sebastian thought back.

_ 'That boy is practically raping me with his eyes!' _ Ciel said to Sebastian with his mind.

Sebastian chuckled aloud. _'It's fine young master. He isn't physically harming you and I am here to protect you.'_

_ 'If you say so…' _ Ciel sighed as he reached the High Table. He shook the Headmaster's hand politely and turned to face the four tables stocked with students. He cleared his throat and bowed politely to his audience, you could call it and began speaking. "Hello. As some professor or another has most likely told you all, I am Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household. I was recently told that I am a wizard or a warlock or something of that nature and have been invited to come learn magic at this castle, which has a funny name I cannot remember. I decided to attend to investigate these claims. Behind me is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian bowed and gave an award-winning smile. Ciel rolled his eyes (even the covered one) and continued. "Sebastian is my personal servant and not a slave or janitor for public use. He is not to be bothered when seen with me. You can harass him as much as you please when he is alone but he will not obey orders from anyone but me." Sebastian gave Ciel a death glare. Ciel smirked and spoke again. "If you see Sebastian attempting to sneak in a cat of any kind please tell me." The students and even a few teachers in the Great Hall laughed.

A bushy haired girl stood up from her seat at one of the tables and called out. "What will you do to Sebastian if we tell you he attempted to smuggle a cat inside the castle?"

"To use popular lingo, bitch-slap him." Ciel replied. The Hall burst into laughter. After the laughter died down Ciel called out "That is all. Thank you." He bowed again and started walking toward a random table.

Ciel felt someone grab his right arm. He spun around and saw a strict looking woman wearing robes holding onto him. The woman was wearing glasses and a pointed emerald green witches hat. She had her black hair pulled into a tight bun. "Not so fast Phantomhive." The woman said. She had a distinct Scottish accent. "Before you go sit down with your classmates you must be Sorted into your House."

"Sorted? House? What are you talking about?" Ciel looked at the woman as if she was batshit insane.

"Before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your House. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your House Common Room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House Points, while any rule breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the House with the most Points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours, Ciel Phantomhive. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. Do you understand?" The woman explained.

Ciel nodded. The woman smiled. "I shall go retrieve the Sorting Hat then." She let go of Ciel's arm and left the Hall.

_'What the devil is the Sorting Hat?' _ Ciel thought to himself. _'Is that woman out of her mind?' _ Ciel sighed aloud. _'I guess I'll find out when she comes back.'_

The woman returned carrying a stool and a ratty looking wizards hat. She placed the stool on the ground. "Sit."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the woman but obeyed. As soon as he sat down he felt something fall over his eyes. _'Damn.' _ Ciel thought to himself. _'I must be wearing that stupid ratty old hat. I probably look like an idiot.'_

_ 'You know I can hear you.' _ A voice inside Ciel's head said. It was not Sebastian's.

"Holy shit!" Ciel yelped and nearly fell off the stool. He could hear people laughing at him. _'Great. Just perfect.' _ Ciel thought.

The voice inside his head chuckled. _'You truly are an interesting and complicated boy Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. Let's see… You are very serious, driven, educated, and hardworking. Ravenclaw might work for you. You are noble but not brave enough for Gryffindor. You are very cunning and ambitious. You use all those things as a mask to hide that you are also very depressed and feel so alone and unloved. You have a dark past and dark secrets so Slytherin would be a good fit. Oh! I see you have made a contract with a demon! Well that seals the deal for me. You are going to make a fine…' _

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat called out, making Ciel jump once more. The Slytherin table burst into cheers and whoops. Ciel ripped the ragged Sorting Hat off of his head and jogged over to the Slytherin table (Sebastian had taken a seat at the High Table with the professors.). He paled when he saw the only available seat was right next to that blonde boy who had been staring at him when he arrived. Ciel gulped and took the seat.

**A/N: So how was it peeps? I am going to continue whether you like it or not. I will be updating 'Alive' and 'Passing Notes' ASAP for those of you who read those stories! Please click the little button that has a word on it that starts with the letter 'R'!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Meanings

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe how many Favorites this story has, how many reviews it's gotten (2 in under 24hrs!), and how many people have put this on Story Alert! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't think this story was going to be so well liked. FYI this fic is for Valentine's Day, which is actually a very depressing day for me because my hamster passed away on Valentine's Day in 2009. (RIP Pookie! 2007-2009) Anyway, on with the yaoi!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Yana Toboso (I think that's how it's spelled), or FUNimation (again, not sure if the spelling is correct). I'm just an emo teenager who rides horses and writes stories (and has no life).**

Draco felt someone brush against his leg as they sat down next to him. He turned around and saw that gorgeous Victorian dressed boy sitting next to him. _'So this is Ciel Vincent Phantomhive.' _ Draco thought as he once more looked Ciel up and down. _'He's even prettier up close. Damn! Did I really just think that? Who knows if he can read my thoughts or something?' _ Draco nearly slapped himself and then remembered that he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Ciel. He sighed and stared into space. Draco had a habit of doing that.

"What's your name?" A voice snapped Draco out of his spacing out. He looked over and saw Ciel was eyeing him, waiting for an answer.

"Malfoy. Draco Lucius Xavier Malfoy." Draco replied. "I take it you are Phantomhive." Ciel nodded.

"I am Phantomhive. Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. Pleased to meet you Malfoy." Ciel gave a polite nod of greeting.

"It's Draco." Draco corrected.

"Alright then Draco." Ciel said. _'I like the way his name rolls of my tongue. Draco Lucius Xavier Malfoy. I like the meaning of it too. Draco means 'dragon' in Latin, Luicus is a variant of 'Lucifer' which is the name of the devil, I have no clue what 'Xavier' means but it sounds nice, and 'Malfoy' means 'bad faith' in French.' _ Ciel thought absentmindedly. _'Wait? Did I really just think that? Pull yourself together Phantomhive! You are NOT gay! Or am I?'_

"Your first name means 'dragon' in Latin, correct?" Ciel asked Draco. The blonde nodded.

"Your name must have a meaning as well, Ciel. It sounds foreign." Draco inquired to Ciel.

"You're quite correct." Ciel replied. "My name actually has two meanings. 'Ciel' means 'sky' in French and 'from Heaven' in Latin."

'_The meanings of his name suit him.' _ Draco thought. _'His eyes and oddly enough his hair are like the color of the night sky and he's pretty enough to be an angel that has fallen from Heaven.' _ He sighed. _'Ciel Vincent Phantomhive is certainly a Boy From Heaven.'_

Draco drifted from his thoughts to ask the Ciel a question. "Are you a pureblood?"

"What's a pureblood?" Ciel asked as he took a dainty bite of his breakfast, pancakes.

"A pureblood wizard is a wizard who has come from a long line of family who have all been wizards for generations." Draco explained.

Ciel shrugged and took a sip of tea before speaking. "I don't know. If I am my parents never talked about magic or did magic around me." He paused for a second and said darkly "Before you ask my parents are dead."

"I'm sorry." Draco murmured respectfully and quietly. He bowed his head for a second.

"It's alright." Ciel said to his companion. Draco raised his head and looked at Ciel again. "People say I look just like my father." Ciel told Draco. "With the exception of my mother's eyes…and her petite stature." Ciel pouted.

Draco laughed. _'He looks like an adorable little homeless puppy when he does that.' _ Draco thought with a small smile.

"How old are you?" Ciel asked.

"Fourteen." Draco replied.

"I'll be fourteen in December." Ciel said. Draco nodded. The bell suddenly rang for students to get to class.

"I don't know the way to my first class." Ciel muttered and flushed embarrassedly.

"I'll walk you. Occasionally the third and fourth years have classes together." Draco offered.

"Thank you." Ciel responded gratefully. "Come on Sebastian." Sebastian was at Ciel's side in seconds. "Can you wait a few minutes Draco? I have to get changed into my school uniform." Ciel explained to Draco. Draco nodded. "Thank you for waiting." Ciel said.

"No problem Ciel." Draco replied with a smile. "I better walk you to the Slytherin quarters. They are rather tricky to find." Ciel thanked Draco again.

Draco chuckled and smirked. "No need to keep thanking me." He spun on his heels and started walking to the Slytherin quarters with a slight strut in his walk and a slight sway in his hips. Ciel followed behind Draco with Sebastian on both boys' tail.

Soon they reached the Slytherin quarters. Draco let Ciel and Sebastian inside with the password (For some reason it was 'Lily') and waited outside.

As Ciel was getting dressed (with the help of his butler) Sebastian said to him "That Draco boy seems to have taken quite a liking to you, as you have him, young master."

Ciel shrugged. "I guess. At least I have a friend now."

Sebastian smirked _'He doesn't understand what I mean. I can see that both have more than friendly feelings toward each other.' _ He finished putting on his master's coat and handed him his walking stick, a dark brown walking stick with silver accents. Ciel then left the room with Sebastian to go rejoin Draco.

Draco could barley hold back a gasp when he saw what Ciel was wearing when he returned. Ciel was wearing a Slytherin uniform much like Draco's own but it had a few differences. Ciel still had on the white collared button up shirt, the grey sweater vest with the green lining, the Slytherin tie, and the grey socks with the two green stripes at the top but instead of black robes with the Slytherin crest in the corner he was wearing a black blazer (that still had the crest). He also was wearing black shorts that stopped just above his knee instead of black slacks. Instead of black loafer shoes Ciel had on little black ace up ankle high riding boots. Draco was slightly disappointed to see that the black eyepatch still remained over Ciel's right eye.

"Shall we go to class?" Ciel asked, breaking Draco out of his stare. Draco nodded and lead the way to Transfiguration.

"Stay behind Sebastian. You don't have to be with me during class." Ciel told his butler.

"As you wish, my lord." Came the reply.

**A/N: So how was it? Please tell me! I thrive on favorites, stories being put on alert, and especially REVIEWS! hint hint***


	3. Chapter 3: Injuries and Sweet Things

**A/N: I am utterly blown away about how many positive reviews (and favorites and story alerts) this has gotten! I will keep writing this story as long as you keep liking it. So let's stop my rant and get on to what you really want!**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter have the pairings I would like them to have and if I owned either one they would.**

As the two boys walked to Potions Draco kept glancing over his shoulder at Ciel. He couldn't help but want to admire him every thirty seconds. It saddened Draco to see that Ciel was completely oblivious to Draco's feelings for him but had focused on other trivial things, such as pictures that moved and talked, moving staircases, fake passageways, things of that sort.

The sound of sneezing pulled Draco from his sulking. He turned around and saw Ciel sneezing and coughing. "Are you alright?" Draco asked.

Ciel pointed at the ground. Standing in between him and Draco was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. "I'm allergic to cats. That's all." He replied.

Draco nodded and then got an idea. He ran at the cat to shoo it off. Mrs. Norris ran away, but Draco didn't notice and forgot to stop running. He felt his body collide with something else and then heard a loud SMACK!

"Ugh that hurt my head. What happened?" Something groaned from underneath Draco. Draco looked down and saw he had landed on top of poor Ciel. Draco realized they must be in a rather…awkward position and got off of the smaller boy. He helped Ciel up. "Are you alright?" Draco asked him, concern in his voice.

"Fine other than my head hurts a bit." Ciel responded as he brushed himself off. Ciel rubbed the back of his head and then looked at his hand. It was covered in blood.

Draco saw Ciel's hand and gasped. "Ciel…turn around." He told Ciel nervously.

Ciel turned around. Draco could see a large gash in the back of Ciel's head. "Good lord! The back of back of your head is spilt open!" Draco yelped.

"I figured that." Ciel said flatly.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked. "We can't go to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey would have a heart attack and give me a police style interrogation on how you got like that."

"We can't go to Sebastian either." Ciel sighed and winced as his head twinged in pain. "He would murder you."

"I have an idea!" Draco exclaimed after thinking for a minute. "Come on! Follow me." Draco grabbed Ciel's hand and started to practically drag Ciel behind him.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.

"You'll see." Draco responded. _'Wow. He's actually letting me hold his hand.' _ Draco thought happily. _'I wonder if he even notices I'm doing it, though.'_

Draco stopped when they got to the Room of Requirement. "Why'd you take me to a wall?" Ciel asked. Of course a wall was all that was there where the door would normally be.

"Watch." Draco told Ciel. Draco placed his hand on the door and muttered "Revelare quod celare intus te."

Slowly the wall turned into a wooden door. Draco reached to open the door but heard Ciel groan quietly behind him.

He turned around and saw Ciel leaning against the wall.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" Draco asked gently and quietly.

"I feel faint." Ciel whispered and passed out, falling to the floor.

Draco bent over and quickly picked Ciel up bridal style, opening the wooden door with one hand and carrying Ciel inside.

In the Room of Requirement was a large bed covered in pillows and blankets, warm towels, and some white linen bandages. Draco carefully laid Ciel on the bed on his side so he could examine Ciel's wound. The wound was bleeding profusely and looked not too deep, but it wasn't shallow either. Draco sighed, grabbed one of the warm towels, and started to clean the wound. Ciel whimpered in pain as Draco cleaned the wound. Draco stroked Ciel's hair and whispered calming words into Ciel's ear. He was glad Ciel was unconscious or he would feel incredibly embarrassed.

Draco looked down at Ciel's head and noticed that he would have to take Ciel's eyepatch off to properly clean and dress the wound. Draco held his breath for a second and the carefully untied the eyepatch. As soon as the eyepatch was off Draco took a moment to admire Ciel's face. Draco didn't see any reason for Ciel to wear an eyepatch. The eye that it normally covered wasn't missing and it didn't have any scars over or around it. His face looked to be completely normal. Draco sighed, disappointed that he didn't find anything and finished cleaning Ciel's wound.

As he finished cleaning the wound Draco realized Ciel had fallen asleep. Ciel's breathing had evened out and his body was no longer tense. Draco smiled as he slowly dressed Ciel's wound with the white linen bandages. Once he had finished Draco lay down on the bed next to Ciel, kissed Ciel's forehead, and murmured sweet nothings into Ciel's ear until he too fell asleep.

**A/N: How was this one? I decided to make a chapter with a calmer and sweeter tone to show you Draco's softer side. 'Revelare quod celare intus te' is Latin for 'Reveal what you conceal inside' for anyone who wants to know. Someone said that the attraction between Ciel and Draco is happening to fast. I apologize but I can't help myself! Please review (and favorite and put this on alert)!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and Realizations

**A/N: I can't believe I have TEN reviews with just THREE chapters! THANK YOU SO FRICKIN MUCH! Anyway, I've got nothing else to say so on with chapter four!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own HP or Kuro. Nuff said.**

Ciel opened his eyes and looked around. He had no idea what happened or where he was. He was currently lying on a large fluffy bed that was in the middle of the room. He realized he could see through both eyes and reached up to touch his right eye. Sure enough, it was uncovered. Wrapped around his forehead he felt a bandage and everything came back to him. He remembered Draco and him had been walking to Potions and a cat had come in between him and Draco. Draco had run at the cat to get rid of it but had continued running straight into him. Ciel remembered Draco had practically dragged him to a room to fix up the gash that he had got when Draco fell on top of him. Everything after that was a blank.

Ciel turned around and saw Draco himself sleeping next to him. He blushed, he would never tell anyone but for some reason he had dreamt about Draco. He blushed even more when he remembered he had dreamt about _kissing _ Draco. Ciel felt Draco stir beside him and turned to look at the other boy. Draco still looked perfect. His hair or clothes weren't rumpled at all. "Ciel? How are you feeling?" Draco asked gently as he sat up, smoothing out Ciel's hair over his forehead.

"To be frank, like shit." Ciel replied as he tried to sit up as well. Draco chuckled and gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

Draco looked at Ciel's face and immediately saw why he wore the eyepatch. On Ciel's right eye was a purplish pink pentagram. "I can see both your eyes now." Draco told the other boy.

Ciel tried to hide his face in a pillow. Draco laughed. "It's okay. Why do you hide your right eye anyway? That pentagram is pretty." _'Shit! Did I really just say that aloud?' _ Draco thought and mentally smacked himself.

Ciel blushed and said. "I can tell you but you HAVE to keep it a secret. Understand? NOONE Can know about this. The professors don't even know with the exception of Dumbledore so you can't even tell them." Draco nodded.

Ciel sighed. "It's a contract mark. Sebastian is no ordinary butler. He is a demon. When the contract is fulfilled Sebastian will get to eat my soul and I will die. Sebastian has the same symbol on his left hand. That's why he wears those gloves."

Draco nodded again. _'So that's why he keeps it covered.' _ Draco thought. _'If he didn't people would be suspicious and probably a little freaked out. They would wonder how the pentagram got on his eye and why it was there.'_

"I'm surprised you aren't running away screaming bloody murder." Ciel chuckled.

"I live in a world where dragons are an illegal pet instead of Pit Bull Terriers. The thought of a demon butler really isn't that odd to me. Besides, I could never run from you." _'Damn! Why can't I stop with the sweet talk?'_

Ciel blushed again. _'What is going on?' _ Ciel thought. _'Why do I feel like this? The blushing, the dreams, the thoughts about Draco's name earlier, Sebastian's comment, What is WRONG with me? I'm not gay! Dammit. I think I'm gay…'_

Draco smiled. _'I think he's finally realizing what I feel for him. Maybe he feels the same… NO! Don't get your hopes up Malfoy!' _ Draco shook his head for a second. He looked at Ciel and noticed him blushing. "Yes Ciel?" He prompted, knowing Ciel had something to say. Ciel mumbled quietly, blushing.

"?" Ciel said quickly, blushing even more.

Draco chuckled. "Can you repeat that slower Ciel?" He didn't really need Ciel to repeat what he had just said. He knew what he had asked. He just wanted to make sure his ears weren't lying to him.

"Do you really think my right eye is pretty?" Ciel repeated. He turned his head so he was no longer looking at Draco, waiting for an answer.

Draco chuckled and leaned down to Ciel, gently turning the other boy's head so he was looking him in the eye. "Yes, I think your right eye is pretty. I think you're pretty. I think you're beautiful Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. Even though I have known you for not even a day you have bewitched me body and soul, and I love… I love you." He leaned down, closed his eyes and kissed Ciel on the lips gently.

Ciel's eyes widened but soon they closed and he began to kiss back. _'Oh god. I'm gay. Lizzie is going to kill me!' _ He though but made no attempt to pull back from the kiss.

"Well! Look what we have here! It's just as I thought." A voice said from the shadows chuckled.

Draco pulled back quickly. Ciel looked around and found the source of the voice. "Sebastian!" He yelped.

"I told you young master, 'That Draco boy has taken a liking to you, as you have him'." Sebastian smirked and stepped out of the shadows.

Draco and Ciel blushed madly. "Don't you dare tell ANYONE about this Sebastian! ESPESCIALLY Lizzie! That's an order!" Ciel growled angrily.

"Yes my lord." Came Sebastian's reply.

"Why are you here anyway? Have you been here the whole time, following and watching us? How did you find this room?"

"I am here to escort you two to dinner. No, I have not been standing here the entire time. I found this room because I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian's eyes glowed in their demon-red cat eye state for a second and then reverted back to normal.

"Wait, you came to take us to dinner? It's that late?" Draco asked. "You must have slept for a long time Ciel."

"It wasn't just me!" Ciel argued. "I passed out, then fell asleep, then YOU fell asleep next to me!"

Sebastian chuckled and then noticed the bandage on Ciel's head. "How did you get injured my lord?" He asked.

"It is a long story that I will explain to you later." Ciel replied. Draco sniggered.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but didn't ask again. He walked over to Ciel, re-tied the boy's eyepatch over the bandage, and lead the two boys to dinner as if he hadn't seen a thing.

**A/N: I finally give you a DracoxCiel kiss! YAY! I had fun writing Sebastian in this chapter. I like that he is such an easy character to write for, or at least he is for me. REVIEWS, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITES ARE APPRICIATED. I WILL GIVE YOU AN INVISIBLE BONE COOKIE FOR ANY OF THESE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts and Explanations

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days! D: My laptop is permanently dead now and I was busy over the weekend. Let's stop my apologies and get on with the awesomeness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuro or HP as I'm only half British and zero percent Japanese.**

Draco and Ciel sat as far away from each other as possible at dinner. They didn't want to attract attention and make it seem like they were always going to sit together. Plus they wanted to think about what had just happened minutes before.

Ciel sighed as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes. _'I can't believe I just kissed a boy, and Draco Malfoy at that.'_He thought. _'I can't believe Sebastian caught us red handed. I'm going to kill him later. What about Lizzie? I should tell her now or if she ever comes to Hogwarts to visit she might catch Draco and I kissing. The question is, which would be the easiest and kindest way to break her heart?'_

Draco ate his dinner in silence. He had to try rather hard not to stare at Ciel for long periods of time. It would seem weird and perverted to those around him. He stared at Ciel for a second and then busied himself with cutting his meatloaf. _'I can't help but stare at him.' _ Draco thought with a sigh. _'He's too gorgeous not to. I can't believe I kissed him and he kissed back instead of slapping me and calling me a perverted fag.' _ Draco chuckled aloud. _'I hope Mother and Father never find out about us. If they do… We're screwed.' _Draco felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked around. Professor Snape was standing behind him. He did not look pleased. "Come with me Mr. Malfoy." He ordered. Draco nodded and stood up. Now that he was standing he could see Ciel was standing behind Snape. Draco blushed lightly and smiled. Ciel blushed as well but didn't smile. _'I wish I could see Ciel smile.'_ Draco thought. _'I wonder why he doesn't? He must have a beautiful smile.'_

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by Snape's voice saying "Let's go to my office you two. I think we need to have a little chat." Snape started walking. Both boys followed him. Draco had a worried expression on his face. Ciel had no expression on his face.

As they walked Draco caught Ciel's eye. "We're screwed." He mouthed to Ciel. Ciel nodded. They soon got to Snape's office.

Ciel stepped into the office of his Head of House. The office was a glorified dungeon basically. There was a funny smell comeing from a locked side room. Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust. He looked over at Draco. The blonde did not seem to be bothered by the odd odor. _'He must be used to the smell. He must have come in here a million times already.'_He thought. Snape sat down in a large armchair behind a large desk. He motioned for Draco and Ciel to sit in two wooden chairs in front of his desk. They did. "Now boys…" Snape began in his normal cold monotone voice. "I did not see either of you in Potions this morning. You were both also reported to be missing from the rest of your classes. Explain your absence." He ordered.

"Well you see I…" Ciel began.

Draco cut him off. "It was all my fault sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "It was? Please explain Draco." He said.

Draco gulped. "Well you see, we were walking to Potions and all the sudden I heard sneezing and coughing behind me. I turned around and Ciel was the one sneezing. In between the two of us was Mrs. Norris."

"Who's Mrs. Norris?" Ciel asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The cat Genius."

Draco cleared his throat and continued. "I asked Ciel if he was alright. He responded that he was allergic to cats. I got an idea to get rid of Filch's awful beast and ran at her. The cat ran away but I didn't see it so I didn't stop running. I felt myself smack into something. That something was Ciel. We both got up and I saw Ciel's head had a big gash in the back."

"Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing then? You weren't reported to be there either." Snape questioned.

Draco sighed. "I was about to explain that. We realized that if we went to the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey would have a heart attack when she saw Ciel's head and I would get an interrigation fit for a serial killer." He explained.

Snape snorted. _'That is probably a correct assumption.'_Snape thought.

"We also couldn't go to Ciel's butler, Sebastian because he would flat out murder me without asking any questions." Draco said.

"How then did Ciel's head get bandaged up?" Snape inquiered.

"I took him to the Room of Requierment and cleaned the wound up myself. Ciel passed out while I was cleaning the wound, probably from blood loss." Draco responded. Snape nodded.

"I guess I can't punish you, as this was a medical emergancy." Snape sighed. "Next time you go to the Hospital Wing, Sebastian or me if something happens or you will not be let off the hook. Understood?" He asked. Draco and Ciel nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir." They chorused. Draco gave a mock salute. Snape and Ciel snorted at that.

Snape noticed the bandage around Ciel's head was slipping. "Will you let me examine that injury Ciel?" He asked. Ciel nodded nervously. Snape came around the back of Ciel's head and undid the bandage. He traced his fingers around the edges of the wound. Ciel flinched and hissed in pain. Snape walked to a cabinet and came back with a thread and needle. "I'm going to have to give you stiches. This might hurt a bit." He told Ciel. Ciel nodded. As Snape sewed Ciel's wound together Ciel began to whimper and wince in pain.

Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably. _'I do not like needles.' _He thought as he flinched watching Ciel's head be stitched up. _'I do not like seeing people get poked by needles either, espescially the people I care about. Espescially Ciel.'_

Snape finished stitching Ciel's head back together and re-bandadged it. Ciel rubbed his head through the bandage. Snape smacked his hand away. "Don't mess with it. It will come undone!" He said.

Ciel nodded. "Never again will I let a needle pierce my body and pull thread through. That hurts more than being branded with a hot iron." He whined.

Snape chuckled. "Stop being overdramatic and get the hell out of my office, both of you." The boys got up and left. Snape sighed and walked back to his desk and sat down after they left. "Those two are quite the pair." He sighed and started grading papers.

"I can't believe he stitched up my head, without any anasthetic I might add!" Ciel exclaimed as he and Draco started the long trek to the Slytherin tower.

Draco laughed and ruffled Ciel's hair. "Don't be a drama queen! I've had him have to put a line of stiches down the center of my chest." Draco saw Ciel's eyebrows dissapear into his hair. "Don't ask why." He added. "I like to call him 'The Doll Maker' because of how many times he's had to give various students stiches." Ciel smirked and snorted.

"Meet me in the Room of Requierment tonight." Draco whispered.

Ciel went scarlet in the face. "It's a date." He replied in an even quieter whisper.

The boys soon got too the Slytherin quarters. They parted ways in the common room and went to their dorms, ready and excited to leave that night.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for such a late update. Both of the laptops are dead and I have trouble getting on this desktop because my sister uses it so much. FORGIVE ME! I hope you liked this chapter! You know the deal. Review, Favorite and Story Alert!**


	6. Chapter 6: Notes, Winks, and X's

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I was on bedrest for a few days after falling off a horse and then I went to Tahoe (no computer). Also, my sister thinks she owns this computer so I barely ever get to use it. Do not worry. As long as you want more of this story I will not abandon it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no owns da Kuro or da HP!**

Ciel could not sleep. He was lying awake in bed debating whether to accept Draco's invatation and go to the Room of Requierment. _'I just met him.'_Ciel thought. _'What does he even want to do if I go down there? What is there for two boys to do in a huge empty room in a castle in the middle of the night? Are we just there to hang out? Is he going to try to make out with me or something? I do not think I will go. We just met. I will see Draco in the morning I guess.' _With that last thought on his mind Ciel finally fell into the arms of Morpheus.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast the next morning. He had gone to the Room of Requierment at midnight last night and waited an hour, but Ciel never showed up. _'Maybe he forgot.' _Draco thought as he bit into a green apple. _'Maybe he was tired and fell asleep...or maybe he just plain did not want to come.'_Draco thought sadly and sighed. He felt someone move his bag, which he had placed in the seat next to him and sit down.

"Good morning." Draco heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and smiled at his companion.

"Good morning Ciel." He replied and took the liberty of putting food onto Ciel's plate.

Ciel nodded his thanks and started eating.

Draco could no longer contain himself. "Why didn't you show up to the Room of Requierment last night?" He blurted out in a whisper. "I waited an hour for you!"

"I apologize." Ciel said. "I just didn't know what we would do in a huge empty room all night!"

Draco chuckled. "Silly boy."

Ciel pouted. "I'm not silly."

Draco smiled.

"Hey Draco?" Ciel asked.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"What would we do in a huge empty room all night?" Ciel inquired.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know actually." Actually he did know. He just didn't want to say because his mind was in the gutter now. Ciel's poor innocent ears didn't need to be tainted by his dirty thoughts, not yet.

The bell rang for everyone get to class. "Come on." Draco said and got up. "If we're late or play hooky again Snape will give us detention for a week." Ciel nodded and followed. Sebastian followed behind the two, carrying Ciel's schoolbag.

Draco and Ciel arrived at Double Potions. Sebastian gave Ciel his bag and left when they got to the door of the dungeons. "Where's he going?" Draco asked as he watched Sebastian go off on his own.

Ciel shrugged. "Probably to abduct cats that he won't be able to keep."

Draco laughed and walked inside the dungeon. Ciel followed. Snape looked up from his desk when they walked in. "Ah boys. Actually on time today I see? Good. Take a seat at any open desk please." He said.

Draco and Ciel nodded. Draco took a desk close to the front of the room. Ciel did the complete opposite and sat at a desk in the back so hidden by shadows no-one could see his face.

Other students started to come into class. Draco sneered slightly when he saw Potter and his gang walk in. His expression changed from hatred to utter horror when he saw they chose to sit at the same desk Ciel was sat at.

Ciel felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He whirled around. Three students were standing behind him. One was a tall lanky boy with carrot ginger hair and freckles, the second was a slightly shorter boy with black messy hair, glasses, and green eyes, and the third was a girl with very bushy brown hair.

"Would you mind if we sat here?" The bushy haired girl asked politley. Ciel nodded. "Thanks." The girl and her friends sat down next to him.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Behind me is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione pointed at Harry and Ron when she said their names. They nodded a greeting.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet the three of you." Ciel introduced himself and pulled out his books.

The Potions lesson soon began and dragged on, but Ciel hung onto his Potions Master's every word. Sebastian had taught him some basic magic before he came to Hogwarts but learning magic was still incredibly interesting.

About halfway through the lesson a rolled up piece of parchment hit Ciel in the head. He looked up, surprised and saw Draco mouthing "Read it." to him. Ciel nodded and smoothed out the parchment. It read:

_Meet me in the Forbidden Forest during the lunch break. Do not worry about grabbing lunch first._

_Draco xx_

Ciel of course blushed slightly when he saw the x's, knowing exactly what those were. He grabbed a piece of parchment and without thinking, wrote out:

_All right. See you there. I promise this time._

_Ciel x_

Ciel crumpled up the piece of parchment and threw it at Draco. The parchment ball hit him square in the neck before falling onto the desk. Draco rubbed the back of his neck and read the note. He looked back at Ciel and winked. Ciel couldn't help blushing slightly at that.

The second hour remaining in Double Potions went by rather fast it seemed, as did Ciel's other classes. In what seemed like no time at all the lunch break came. Ciel and Draco both acted like they were going to walk into the Great Hall with the other students, but at the last second Draco gave the signal (another wink and a shake of his hair over his eyes) and both boys slipped outside without anyone noticing.

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffy! How was this chapter? You know how to tell me if you liked it. Unfortunatly chapters probably aren't going to be as frequent as they once were, seeing as my sister and my mom are on this computer way too much. I deeply apologize.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cherries, Pocky, and Pirates

**A/N: I've got nothing to say really except for I apologize for the lack of updates. Stupid computer-hogging sister!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter.**

As soon as they were out of the castle and at the edge of the Forbidden Forest Draco grabbed Ciel's hand and started practically dragging him through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked. He was having to jog to keep up with Draco's brisk pace.

Draco looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ciel. "You'll see." He responded and continued at his fast walking pace.

"Could you slow down?" Ciel panted. "I'm not used to running." Draco rolled his eyes and instead of slowing down, picked up Ciel bridal style and continued on.

Ciel blushed. "I don't need to be carried." He mumbled. Draco laughed and started running while carrying Ciel. Ciel screamed in surprise. The once decently comfortable ride had turned bumpy and fast-paced. "Slow down!" He yelled. Draco just laughed and ran faster.

Draco finally set Ciel down gently when they reached their destination. Ciel looked around and gasped slightly. He and Draco were standing in a large grassy clearing surrounded almost completely by trees. There were flowers of all kinds growing and a pure blue stream ran through the center of the clearing. "Come on." Draco dragged him into the clearing. "Shut your eyes." He said. Ciel was hesitant at first but did as Draco said.

Draco smirked and pulled out his wand, lazily waving it around until he was satisfied. "Okay Ciel. You can open your eyes now."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and couldn't help but smirk slightly at what he saw. "So that's why you told me not to bother with lunch." Draco had conjured up a picnic for the two of them. Ciel could see lots of different types of sandwiches, salad, strawberries, rasberries, blackberries, cherries, and watermelon, an assortment of little cookies and cakes, and two bottles of a drink that reminded him of cream soda. There was also a large white blanket for them to sit on.

Draco jogged over to the blanket and plopped down on it. "Come on!" He called to Ciel. Ciel walked over to the blanket and sat down next to Draco. As soon as he sat down Draco untied his eyepatch. "You don't need that when it's just the two of us." He murmured, stroking Ciel's hair. He turned Ciel's head to face him slightly and brushed some hair out of Ciel's eyes. "There. Now I can see your pretty eyes. Both of them." Ciel blushed slightly at that and grabbed a sandwich. Draco chuckled and did the same. They ate a few sandwiches in silence. Surprisingly, Ciel was the first to break the silence. "What kind of drink is that?" He asked, motioning to the drinks he thought were cream soda. "It kind of looks like cream soda."

Draco grabbed the two bottles and popped them open. "It's called Butterbeer. Don't worry. It's non-alcholholic." Ciel nodded and grabbed his bottle. He took a sip and decided he liked it. It tasted like caramel, butterscotch, and vanilla mixed together. It was slightly fizzy like a soda.

As the two boys drank their Butterbeers Draco asked "By the way, what the hell is a cream soda?"

Ciel snorted. "It basically tastes almost exactly like this stuff, but usually it's just vanilla flavored instead of vanilla with caramel and butterscotch."

Draco nodded. All of the sudden he got an idea. He reached across the blanket into a large wicker basket. He pulled out two straws and a large glass. He poured his Butterbeer into the glass. "Give me your Butterbeer." He told Ciel. Ciel raised an eyebrow but handed over his drink. Draco poured Ciel's Butterbeer into the glass with his. Ciel opened his mouth to object but shut it when Draco put the two straws into the glass. Draco started sipping the Butterbeer out of one of the straws. Ciel blushed but followed his lead, so the two boys were touching foreheads over the glass as they drank.

They soon finished the drink. They began to eat the fruit. Ciel popped a cherry into his mouth. Draco leaned over and bit the stem off of it. Ciel ate the cherry and spat the bit out into a little glass bowl. His lips were now stained red with cherry juice. _'Merlin! Seeing him like that makes me want to kiss him so badly!'_Draco thought as he stared at Ciel's cherry juice covered lips. He suddenly got another very clever idea.

He reached over to the pile of cookies and cakes and grabbed out a packet of Pocky. He opened the packet of Pocky and pulled out a piece. "Want one?" He offered the piece of Pocky to Ciel. Ciel looked up and eyed what was being offered to him. It appeared to be a small, skinny biscuit stick half-covered in chocolate. He nodded and took the chocolate stick and stuck one end in his mouth. Draco took his chance and dived at the Pocky stick, nibbling it until he kissed Ciel when they met in the middle of the biscuit. Ciel was surprised but slowly began to kiss back. _' I think I might actually start to like this.' _He thought. Draco pulled Ciel into his lap to deepen the kiss.

Ciel pulled back with a smirk on his face. "You planned that, didn't you?" Draco just kissed him again in response. Ciel kissed him back for a second and then pulled back. "Come on. We better get back for afternoon classes before the professors and Sebastian realize we're missing." Draco nodded and stood up, causing poor Ciel to fall off of his lap. Ciel hit the ground with a soft "Oof!" Draco chuckled and helped Ciel back onto his feet. Ciel brushed himself off and straightened his clothes.

Draco reached down to the blanket and picked up Ciel's eyepatch. He came up to Ciel from behind and retied the eyepatch with a sigh. "I hate that you have to wear this thing. You have such pretty eyes, my little pirate captain." He whispered, kissing the top of Ciel's head after he finished tying the eyepatch on. Draco banished the remains of their picnic and the two of them left the clearing, Draco holding Ciel's hand.

**A/N: How was this one? You know how to tell me! I got hungry when I wrote the picnic bits! I do not own Pocky. But whoever does needs to be hailed as a God. *_***


	8. Chapter 8: Moody, Boggarts, and Scars

**A/N: I actually got a chance to use this computer so I am taking my opportunity and turning it into a new chapter for you peoples! Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: There would be a lot more than hints of yaoi if I owned Kuroshitsuji! Sirius and Remus would have gotten together if I owned Harry Potter!**

Draco and Ciel sat eating breakfast one sunny Friday morning. It had been two days since their picnic in the Forbidden Forest. Draco looked down at that day's schedule and smiled. "Hey Ciel! Look at this!" He whispered to Ciel, motioning to his schedule. Ciel looked at Draco's schedule and smirked the first class on the list was third and fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was with the Gryffindors but he didn't care. Ciel had yet to learn about house rivalry.

The bell rang for everyone to get to class. Draco and Ciel grabbed their schoolbags and went off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They skidded to a halt at the door of the classroom. Draco opened the classroom door, smiling. "What a gentleman!" Ciel muttered jokingly with a roll of his eyes and walked inside. Draco laughed and followed Ciel, letting the door slam shut behind them.

They looked around the room. There were many students already there (Potter's gang included) but Professor Moody was nowhere in sight. "Where's Professor Moody?" Ciel asked to no one in particular. He wasn't very fond of his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but it was still slightly unsettling that he wasn't already sitting at his desk. He was usually there when the first students arrived.

"No-one knows." Hermione Granger replied. "He wasn't here when we got here and we were the first ones to arrive."

"No-one asked you Stranger." Draco snapped at Hermione. Draco felt something cold hit him in the face and he shut his eyes from impact. His cheek stung and twanged with pain. He opened his eyes. Ciel was standing in front of him, right hand raised in a position to strike. Draco quickly put two and two together. "What'd you slap me for?" He exclaimed.

"Do not speak to a lady like that." Ciel said coolly, lowering his hand.

"But she's Muggleborn!" Draco cried. He dared not say 'Mudblood' for fear of getting attacked.

"So? Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Ciel inquired.

Draco started mumbling something illegible but stopped suddenly when a large file cabinet started rattling madly.

Ciel looked up at the cabinet. "What's that?"

"We think it's a Boggart. We've been waiting for Professor Moody to come and deal with it." A Slytherin girl mumbled. Ciel looked rather curious and walked up to the file cabinet.

"Ciel! No!" Draco yelled, reaching out to grab Ciel's arm and yank him away from the cabinet. He was too late.

The cabinet door flew open and out stepped a man in white hooded robes and a white mask. The man advanced toward Ciel chanting "Unnecessary, unclean, unwanted. Unnecessary, unclean, unwanted. Unnecessary, unclean, unwanted."

Ciel stood there, frozen on the spot and shaking in fright as memories of his capture and torture flooded back to him. _'Call for Sebastian.'_ Ciel thought to himself, but he was too terrified to even open his mouth. He stepped back. "Don't touch me. Please!" He whispered, voice shaking. Draco stood still, stunned. He had never seen Ciel act like this. He raised his wand to banish the Boggart. Suddenly the double doors of the classroom swung open and in walked Professor Moody. "Riddikulus!" He roared and the Boggart disappeared with a CRACK!

Draco turned to Ciel but all he could see was the boy's back running in terror down the hall. He ran after Ciel, following him intently. He could here Ciel sobbing as he ran. Ciel had led him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _'He must have figured out no-one ever goes in here.'_Draco thought and slowed his pace as he walked into the bathroom.

He walked along the outside of the stalls until he came to Moaning Myrtle's out of order one. He could hear someone crying inside of it but he couldn't figure out whether it was Ciel or Myrtle. "Ciel? Are you in there? Please tell me what's wrong, Pirate." He called gently.

The door of the bathroom stall opened slowly and Ciel stepped outside nervously. He looked rather disheveled and it was obvious he had been crying. He was silent for a second before speaking. "You deserve to know." He said in a somber tone. He took out his wand and flicked it all over his body. His clothes started to come off until he remained only in his shorts and eye patch. He flicked his wand again and marks started to appear.

Draco gasped at what he saw. There were bruises, scars, and burn marks all over Ciel's legs, chest, back, arms, neck, and face. There was also some kind of mark that had been burned into his side. "Ciel… Wh-who did this to you?" Draco asked. He was afraid to hear the answer.

"You know how I said my parents were dead?" Ciel asked. Draco nodded. "Well, they didn't just die as the result of an unfortunate accident. They were murdered. Assassinated." Draco gasped again. "Shortly after their deaths I was kidnapped. My kidnappers kept me in a cage. They used me as a slave and for ritualistic sacrifices. That's how I got the brand mark. They physically abused me for unknown reasons. They were probably just cold, sick, and cruel. They beat me with everything from their bare hands to spiked belts and chains. They burned me with matches and candles. They stabbed me with kitchen knives and daggers. They would've raped me if I hadn't accidently summoned Sebastian." Ciel whispered.

He sank down onto his knees and covered his bruised face with his hands. "Once I got to Hogwarts I began to hide the marks with magic, yet I could not forget their words. I will never forget their words. I can still hear their voices ringing in my head. I can still hear the chanting." He whispered and started to cry.

"Unnecessary, unclean, unwanted. Unnecessary, unclean, unwanted. Uneasisary, unclean, unwanted." Ciel chanted in a whisper, sobbing as he did so.

Draco sat their stunned, tears rolling down his cheeks. He could not believe that the scarred, bruised, and burned boy sobbing on his knees in front of him was the same proud, cold, and refined Earl everyone else saw. He pulled Ciel gently into his embrace, holding him gently in his arms. "Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, look at me." Draco said gently. He pushed Ciel's chin up so the azure-eyed boy was looking at him directly in the eyes, stroking the side of his cheek and untying his eye patch.

"You are not unnecessary. You are not unclean. Most of all you are definitely, certainly, truly, not unwanted! If there ever is a day that everyone you know leaves your side, even Sebastian, I will remain there to protect you. I will be there at your side until the end. I will love you until my last dying breath." He declared, leaning in and kissing Ciel full on the lips. Ciel kissed back, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

Ciel pulled away with a blush. "That was awkward. I'm wearing nothing but my shorts." He mumbled.

Draco laughed. "Let's get you dressed then! You can't go back to class like this." Draco grabbed Ciel's shirt and helped him put it on and button the buttons. He put the rest of Ciel's clothes on the boy until he remained with only his eye patch missing. Draco grabbed the eye patch and carefully placed over Ciel's marked eye and tied the strings at the back of his head. "You know how much I hate this thing, Pirate." He sighed as he finished tying the knot.

"Pirate?" Ciel questioned.

"You remind me of a pirate because you wear this eye patch and you're so damn filthy spanking rich." Draco told him with a snort.

"I guess I am sort of like a pirate. I don't know how I never realized that. After all, I did dress up as a pirate for a stupid costume party I was once forced to attend." Ciel said with a roll of his eyes.

Draco laughed. "Come on. We have to get back to Defense Against the Dark Arts." The boys got up and ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

**A/N: How was this chapter? You know how to tell me! Sorry for the OoC Ciel in this chapter. I just wanted to show that most likely he is still haunted and physically and emotionally scarred by his capture when his parents died. I also think that even though we see Ciel undressed and his body is not scarred, from the abuse he had endured when he was in captivity he is bound to have some physical marks on his body that will never completely fade.**


	9. Chapter 9: Late, Missing, and Sebastian

**A/N: Hey all! KuroPotter325 in the HOUSE! Lol. Anyway I wanted to thank you once again for all of the support both me and this story has gotten. It really astounds me how big of a readership this story has. I would like to thank ****goldenqueenofthecove**** espescially for reading and reviewing EVERY CHAPTER of this story so far. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter.**

When Draco and Ciel got back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found it completely empty. "Shit!" Draco cursed. "We missed class completely!"

Ciel shrugged. "I don't care. Moody seems suspiscious to me. The less time I have to spend around him, the better." Draco chuckled at Ciel's comment.

"We better go look for Sebastian. I'd like to find out what he does while I'm supposed to be in class, half the time of which I'm not." Ciel said with a smirk.

"Later." Draco told him. "We have Transfiguration. Let's go." Draco started running to their next class. Ciel followed.

"You two are late." Professor McGonagall scowled at the two boys as they skidded to a halt in her classroom.

"Sorry ma'am." Ciel panted. "It won't happen again."

"I hope not. If it does there will be consequences." McGonagall warned the boys. They nodded and took their seats at the same desk.

Transfiguration dragged on as usual. After that Potions went by, and then History of Magic. Finally it was time for lunch. "I still want to go find Sebastian." Ciel told Draco as they sat together in the Great Hall.

"After lunch. I promise." Draco told Ciel. "At this point I'm curious to see what he gets up to as well."

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Dumbledore's voice suddenly rang through the hall. Everyone looked up to the High Table. "Thank you. I would like to announce that many people reported their cats to be missing. The owners of the animals are very distraught about their missing pets. If you have any information on the location of the animals or who, if you you suspect anyone, could've taken them, please come forward and tell me. Thank you. That is all." People went back to eating their lunch.

Ciel snorted. "I think we know what that moron's been up to now." He stood up and walked to the center of the room.

Ciel bowed to the High Table. "Sir, I can tell you who the culprit is in this cat caper." He said with a smirk.

"You do? Please tell us, Earl Phantomhive." Dumbledore prompted.

"My own butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel told the Headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Can you prove your accusation?" He asked. Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Sebastian walked into the room. "Yes, my lord?"

"We know you stole the animals, you moron. Bring out the stupid little furballs." Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and ran off. He came back with an armful of cats. The Great Hall burst into laughter. Ciel smacked himself on the forehead and shook his head. Sebastian dissapeard and came back with another armful of feline furballs. Cat after cat after cat! They just kept coming. Finally Sebastian came back with a basket. Inside the basket was a mother cat and her two week old kittens. A lot of people (meaning mainly girls) squealed and aww'd at Sebastian's basket of cute.

"Is that the lot of them?" Ciel asked after fifteen minutes of cats being brought out. His eyes started to water and he began to sneeze and cough. He was allergic to cats, remember.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied with a short bow.

"Well, according to the people who counted, there are 1,300 cats here. That means all of them have been recovered." Dumbledore announced. People gasped and whispered.

"Where the hell did you keep 1,300 cats without me noticing?" Ciel exclaimed.

"The kitchens." Sebastian replied.

"THE KITCHENS? THAT'S A FUCKING HEALTH CODE VIOLATION!" Ciel screamed. The entire Great Hall burst out laughing, even a few of the teachers. Sebastian just shrugged and smiled. Ciel reached up and promptly bitch-slapped his butler. "Quit looking so cheeky!" He snapped.

Sebastian nodded. "Is that all, my lord?" Ciel nodded, sneezing. Sebastian smiled apologeticly and dissapeared. Ciel rolled his eyes and walked back to the Slytherin table.

Soon after all the cats in the Great Hall had been returned to their owners and put away, the hype died down and people went back to their lunches.

"I knew Sebastian liked cats but I didn't know he liked them that much!" Draco laughed as he and Ciel continued their meal.

Ciel sighed. "I honestly thinks he likes cats more than me sometimes."

Draco chuckled and ruffled Ciel's hair. "You kind of remind me of a cat. You're very proud and full of yourself. You also think you either own or control everyone and everything."

Ciel glared at the blonde. "Woof."

Draco laughed and got up from his seat. "I'll race you outside!" He told the young Earl and took off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ciel called and ran after him as fast as he could go.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of hugging, kissing, or angst, flirting in this chapter! I thought I should do something more light hearted because the previous chapter was so dark and angsty. I also thought we were missing some Sebastian so I gave our beloved butler some time to shine! PLEASE FAVORITE, PUT ON ALERT, AND REVIEW! I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Tiny Owl With A Letter

**A/N: Oh my God. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER! My life has been taken up by riding lessons, therapy appointments, vacations, and schoolwork. I hope everyone understands.**

**DISCLAIMER: I regret to inform you that I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter and I never will.**

A few days after Sebastian's little incedent, Draco and Ciel sat eating breakfast at the Slytherin table. "The post is here!" Draco announced at possibly over a thousand owls flew into the Great Hall. Mail started dropping from the sky and landing in students hands, lap, or in front of them on their house table. Of course, some of it accidentily landed on students heads or in their breakfast.

Ciel had gotten used to this by now. The first time he witnessed it he had leapt out of his seat in shock. He never expected to receive any mail or parcels as he had no-one to send him any. He wasn't dissapointed by this at all. He rather expected it, actually. That was why he was so surprised when a tiny little owl no bigger than a teacup dropped something in front of him that morning.

Draco's great Eagle Owl landed on his shoulder and nipped his cheek affectionatley. Surprised by the affection shown to him by his family owl, Draco offered the bird part of his omlet, which it took greatfully. As Draco read the letter the owl had brought to him from his parents he absentmindedly looked down at the table. His eyebrows shot up into his hair when he saw a tiny little owl standing in front of Ciel with a letter clutched in it's beak!

"Ciel!" Draco whispered to said Earl.

Ciel quit spacing out for a second to answer Draco. "What?" Draco pointed to the little owl in front of his companion. Ciel's expression mimicked Draco's exactly when he noticed the owl and gently took the letter from the tiny thing's beak. The owl hooted it's thanks and flew off.

Ciel took his butter knife and slit open the letter carefully. He unfolded the piece of pink flowery stationary the letter was written on, cleared his throat, and began to read aloud quietly.

" Dear Ciel,

Can you guess who this is? I bet you can! How are you doing at school? I hope you are well! I bet you are wondering how I got an owl to send you this letter. Sebastian told me before you left for school that the only way to contact you would be by owl. It took a while but Mummy managed to track down the owl I sent this letter to you with and bought him. Isn't he cute? His name is Cupcake! He has to have a cute name because he is a cute owl! Anyway, I plan on coming to visit sometime this week, so don't be too surprised if I just show up! Bard, Mei-Rin, Finny, and I all miss you terribly. We can't wait until summer break when you come home! We know there's no convincing you to come home for Christmas so we decided to not even try.

Once again, I hope you are well and happy.

Your ever-cute fiancee,

Lizzie"

Ciel's face went white as a sheet and he dropped the letter onto the table. "Sh-she's coming to visit?" Ciel exclaimed quietly. This was _not_ good. This was not good _at all_!

Draco burst out laughing at the look on Ciel's face. Ciel gave Draco a death glare. "It's not funny!" He snapped.

"Y-yes i-it is!" Draco choked out. "Th-the look on y-your face is p-priceless!"

Ciel smacked the back of Draco's head. Draco didn't stop laughing. "It's really not funny! She's obsessed with cute things and will make the entire castle and all the students and teachers look like a six year old girl's birthday party exploded!" Ciel groaned. Draco continued to laugh. Ciel smacked Draco harder. "Also, think you moron! She's my _fiancee_!" Ciel whispered.

Draco finally came to his senses as realization washed over him. "Oh shit." He smacked his face into the table. Ciel nodded solemnly. The bell rang for everyone to get to class. Draco and Ciel got up slowly and walked to class in silence, dreading the most likley unnanounced day Lizzie would arrive at Hogwarts.

**A/N: You can just guess what the next chapter will entail. If you liked this chapter please Story Alert, Favorite, and REVIEW! ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Arrival and A Violin

**A/N: People didn't like that I ended on a cliffhanger and I had some extra time today so I thought I'd update. I hope you like this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even think I need to put these anymore. YOU ALL KNOW BY NOW THAT I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROS, YANA TOBOSO, SQUARE ENIX, OR FUNIMATION!**

It had been six days since Lizzy's letter had arrived and there was no sign of Ciel's fiancée anywhere. Draco and Ciel had begun to think that she had completely forgotten about her supposed visit, to their joy. The boys were sitting in their dormitory doing homework. They were alone so technically they could be affectionate but one could never be too careful. Draco heard footsteps and looked up from his unfinished Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and tapped Ciel on the shoulder.

"Ciel!" He hissed to his companion.

"Hmmm?" Ciel replied distractedly, not looking up from his Charms essay. The professors had forbidden him from ordering Sebastian to write his papers for him.

Draco grabbed Ciel's quill from said boy's hand. "Hey! Give that back!" Ciel snapped.

Draco shook his head. "Listen." Both boys were silent for a second. They heard footsteps approaching their dorm. They both heard and saw the doorknob turn and the door opened with a _click!_

There was a sudden blinding flash of pink and a war cry of "CIIIIIEEEEELLLLL!" The pink flash landed on Ciel in a heap, giggling like mad. _'Oh shit.'_ Draco thought and facepalmed.

"Ack! Lizzy, get off! I can't breathe!" Ciel wheezed out.

Lizzy rolled off of Ciel and stood up. "Sorry! Are you okay?" The girl asked. Ciel nodded. "Good! You got my owl, right?" Ciel nodded again. Lizzy smiled "I'm so happy to see you! We all miss you terribly back home." Ciel just shrugged. By the look on his face Draco could tell he was not happy about this at all.

Lizzy turned around and saw Draco. "Oh! I didn't see you there! I'm LadyElizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but you can call me Lizzy! What's you're name?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lizzy." Draco smiled at the obnoxious girl. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Lucius Xavier Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you, Draco!" Lizzy smiled back and then turned to look around the room. "You're room is so not cute, Ciel!" She pouted. "It's dark and creepy!" Ciel gave her a look that said _deal with it, bitch_. Draco snorted at Ciel's face. Ciel glared at him.

"We need to get back to our essays, Lizzy." Ciel told his fiancée.

Lizzy's face fell. "Okay. When you're done can we please do something fun?" Ciel nodded slowly. Lizzie hugged Ciel. "Thanks Ciel! You're the best!" Lizzie pranced over to Ciel's bed and sat down, happily staring out the window.

"Let's take as long on these essays as possible." Ciel whispered to Draco.

"No." Draco replied. "If we do that she might start bugging us again or cause trouble."

Ciel sighed. "You're right. I don't think staring out the window will entertain her for very long. She's like a six year old with ADHD on crack." Draco had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from completely losing it.

Soon the boys were finished with their essays and both of them and their pink clad guest were standing outside of the castle. "What do you want to do?" Draco asked Ciel and Lizzy. Ciel shrugged.

"Let's go shopping!" Lizzy squealed. Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Draco sighed as well. They really had no other options besides doing something that would get them in trouble. "Fine."

Ciel's jaw dropped as he stared at Draco. "Traitor!" He mouthed.

Draco snorted and shrugged. "Anything else might get us in trouble." He mouthed back. Ciel sighed and nodded. The three of them headed off into Hogsmeade.

The three of them stood in the middle of Hogsmeade. "Where do you want to go?" Ciel asked.

"The Three Broomsticks?" Draco offered. Ciel nodded and all of them headed into the pub. They chose a booth in the farthest back and sat down.

"I'll go get drinks." Ciel offered. Draco handed him some cash and Ciel got up and walked to the counter to order. Soon their drinks came and Ciel paid. He walked back to the table carrying the drinks and sat down. The three clinked glasses and drank, grateful for the warm drink in such cold weather.

"So, how long will you be staying, Lizzy?" Draco asked.

Lizzy sipped her Butterbeer thoughtfully. "Probably about three days." Draco and Ciel gave each other a worried look but continued to drink in silence.

Out of the corner Ciel saw a violin and bow hung on the wall. He gently picked the items up. He rested the violin under his chin gently and began to play a tune that some Muggleborn girls were always singing. Some Muggleborns must have been sitting close to them because he heard voices start to sing along. Even Draco was singing along!

"Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<p>

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me<br>(I love it)  
>Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start<br>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me<br>(I love it)  
>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun<br>And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got" Ciel jumped on the table and kept playing. The singing continued, even louder than before.<p>

"Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<p>

P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<br>Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read-a my poker face  
>(she's got to love nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)"<p>

The song ended and everyone whooped and clapped. Ciel put the violin and bow back on the wall. "OUT!" The barmaid, Madame Rosmerta screeched. "OUT! EVERYONE OUT OF MY PUB! NOW!" Everyone high-tailed it out of The Three Broomsticks.

As soon as they were out of the pub Draco doubled over laughing. "That was great! I didn't know you could play violin!"

Ciel just shrugged. "C'mon. Let's get back to the castle." Lizzy and Draco agreed and the three of them trudged back to the castle.

Once they got to the entrance of the Slytherin common area Lizzy gave both the boys a hug. "See you tomorrow! The headmaster prepared a guest room for me." With that the pink clad girl skipped off.

"That was quite a day." Draco chuckled as he and Ciel sat on each of their beds talking quietly. Their roommates were fast asleep. It was very late.

Ciel nodded. "I'm surprised we survived without being cute-ified." His nose wrinkled in disgust.

Draco laughed quietly. "Let's go to bed. We want to be as alert as possible if we have to hang out with the Pink Monster again tomorrow."

Ciel nodded. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Pirate." Draco leaned over and kissed Ciel on the cheek, nearly falling off of his bed in the process. Ciel blushed and both of them got some shut eye.

**A/N: The violin scene in the pub is what happens when you listen to Vitamin String Quartet Lady GaGa Tribute and write fanfiction at the same time. I hope you like this chapter! I had heaps of fun writing it for you. Summer break is almost here for me so hopefully I'll be able to update more often in between camps, riding lessons, and horse shows. STORY ALERT, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ditching, Horses, and Smiles

**A/N: This morning I got a notice from a Savannah Cullen. The message stated that 'Fanfiction is deleting everything with graphic sex, violence, etc, along with anything with song lyrics and a bunch of other things. I hope you have a backup somewhere just in case. I'd hate to lose your works.' I got incredibly nervous. I'm going to back up this story and all of my others ASAP. I might have to move all of my fics if I feel they're in danger of being taken down. If that ends up being the case, you will be able to find them at deviantART under the username CielFangirl325. I will change the username to my one on Fanfiction if I can.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HP OR KURO I WOULDN'T BE TAKING DOWN FICS BECAUSE OF VIOLENCE, SEX, OR SONG LYRICS! THERE'S A REASON WE HAVE AN OPTION OF RATED M!**

One day passed without much incident caused by Lizzy (with the exception of her cute-ifying Ciel's bedclothes). Finally, it was the intolerable girl's final day at Hogwarts. Lizzy had befriended some of the Beauxbatons girls and it kept her away from Ciel and Draco during class, which the boys were grateful for.

Draco and Ciel sat in History of Magic on the final day of Lizzy's stay. Draco was incredibly bored. He got an idea and took out a piece of parchment, wrote a message on it, and rolled it into a ball and threw it at Ciel. It hit its target square in the shoulder blades.

Ciel felt something hit him in the shoulder blades. He whirled around to see what was thrown and who had thrown it. He saw Draco pointing at the ground. Confused, the azure-eyed boy bent down and saw a balled up piece of parchment. He picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

'_Ciel,_

_Let's ditch this joint._

_Draco xx'_

Ciel looked back at Draco and after thinking for a second, nodded. When they were both sure that Professor Binns wasn't watching, they quickly grabbed their backs and ran as quickly and quietly as possible out of the room.

"What are we going to do now?" Ciel asked.

Draco shrugged. "Let's just wander around." He started walking in a random direction. Ciel followed, glancing over his shoulder warily. Draco laughed. "Quit being such a nervous wreck!"

"But what if we get caught?" Ciel asked in a whisper.

"Then we get caught! We might get points off or a detention, but that's not terrible. It's not like they'll make us write letters to our parents and you to Lizzy saying '_Guess what folks? We're gay!'_" Draco whispered back and laughed.

Ciel laughed nervously. "Let's go outside. We'll blend in better out there." Draco nodded. Both boys trotted out onto the grounds.

Draco looked around him to see what they could do. They could go swimming in the lake, but as it was early November they would be freezing and everyone would wonder why they were soaking wet. He spotted the Beauxbatons giant winged carriage horses and smirked. The blonde tapped his companion on the shoulder and pointed at the horses.

Ciel figured out Draco's plan immediately when he saw what he was pointing to. "Hell no!" He hissed. "Do you see how big those things are? We could break our necks if one of us fell off! Plus, it'd be stealing if we rode them without permission!"

"I prefer to call it 'borrowing without permission'." Draco smirked and walked over to the paddock where the horses were, clambering over the fence and motioning for Ciel to do the same.

Ciel knew it was wrong but he followed Draco's lead. Draco jogged about ten feet from the grazing horses and turned his back away from them, dropping his head and lowering his shoulder. Within a few seconds, Draco felt a horse's nose touch his shoulder softly. He turned around and stroked down the giant creature's face.

Ciel just stood there, in awe of what he just saw. It was like something out of a novel! "Wow!" He breathed.

Draco smirked. "Come over here." He told Ciel quietly. Ciel dropped his head and shoulders and walked over. He felt the animal snuffle his hair gently and he looked up. Draco was already climbing onto the horse's back.

Once Draco was on he offered Ciel his hand. Ciel took a second to think and then hesitantly accepted the help up. He swung his leg over the horse's back and gently plopped down in front of Draco. "This feels weird. I haven't done ridden a horse in years." Ciel told Draco quietly.

Draco smiled. "Well, you just hang on for the ride, then." He put his hands around Ciel's waist and grabbed a fistful of the horse's mane in each hand. Ciel blushed slightly at the contact. Draco chuckled, squeezing his calves gently into the horse's sides and clicking his tongue. The horse responded and gave him a big, swinging walk.

As the horse ambled off around the paddock Draco could feel Ciel was stiff and possibly a little scared. "Loosen up." He whispered to the boy in front of him. "Just go with it. Let the horse's movement move you."

Ciel breathed out heavily. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath this entire time! He let his hips swing with the horse's gentle rocking motion and looked up, as he had been looking at the horse's neck the entire time. He gasped slightly. _'This feels incredible_.' He thought. _'I can't believe I had forgotten what this feels like. I feel like I can conquer the world!'_

Draco smiled to himself. He could tell Ciel had relaxed and was maybe even enjoying himself a bit. From the way Ciel's body looked and moved on the horse, he could tell that the beautiful boy had ridden horses many times before. "I'm going to ask him to do a little trot. Are you okay with that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine." Ciel responded, clearly in his own little world. Draco smirked and squeezed his calves into the horse and giving a little kick. The horse responded and began his big, bouncy trot.

"Woah!" Ciel yelped as the horse began to trot.

Draco laughed and held onto Ciel's waist a little tighter. "Don't worry. I've got you. You aren't going anywhere."

Ciel nodded and focused on feeling the horse's rhythm and keeping that rhythm with his body. He felt the horse's bounce gently send his hips up and started to rise the horse's trot.

Draco could feel and see Ciel gently rising the horse's trot. _'Wow. He's definitely ridden before if he can post the trot!_' He thought, rather impressed with his companion. Draco felt himself start to slip off to one side a bit. "Hey! Quit posting! You're making me lose my balance!" He told Ciel, laughing a bit.

"Sorry!" Ciel apologized and focused on keeping a balanced sitting trot.

Draco chuckled._ 'I think he's doing well enough to push him a bit harder and ask this animal to go a bit faster.'_

"Hey Ciel?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could try a little canter?" Draco asked, hoping Ciel was actually listening to him. Ciel looked over his shoulder at Draco. There was a bit of nervousness in his one visible blue eye. "I'll be holding onto you." Draco reassured Ciel with a small smile.

Ciel's expression turned from one of nervousness to sheer determination. He looked Draco right in the eye and said, "Alright. I'm ready." He nodded to show that he really was serious.

Draco nodded back and brought the horse back down to a walk. "It'll be smoother if we do a walk to canter transition instead of going from the trot." He explained. Ciel nodded. Draco got the horse going in a smooth, big, forward walk. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked Ciel one more time. Ciel nodded and looked ahead, a fire in his eyes that Draco had never seen before was present. Draco gave the horse a squeeze and a big kick, making a kissing noise. The horse transitioned smoothly from the walk to the canter.

Ciel leaned back a bit and moved his body with the horse's canter. He felt a smile creep onto his face. Draco felt his breath catch a bit that Ciel was smiling. Ciel had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He had never seen the other boy smile before. "_He has such a beautiful smile.' _ Draco thought and smiled a bit himself. He turned the horse toward the paddock fence and got the animal going a little more forward as they approached the fence.

Ciel knew what was going to happen and leaned forward a tad, giggling a bit. The horse got closer and closer to the fence. Ciel leaned forward into his jumping position and the horse took off at the base of the fence. _'I'm flying!' _Ciel thought.

"I'm flying!" Ciel called aloud without meaning to, laughing as he did it. Ciel thought he would feel Draco leaning over him but that wasn't the case. As the horse landed on the other side of the fence Ciel looked over his shoulder. Draco was standing inside the paddock with the hugest smile on his face. _'He must've jumped off before the horse took off.'_ Ciel thought. Ciel kicked the horse a little more and the animal flew into a powerful gallop. Ciel laughed and screamed in pure delight. He galloped the horse as fast as it would go onto the main part of the grounds screaming "Faster! Faster!" Finally the horse became so fast that Ciel came off. Draco gasped and ran over to him. Ciel rolled around on the ground, giggling like mad. Draco helped Ciel up and then the two of them put the horse back and ran back to the castle for lunch.

Later that evening Draco and Ciel sat on their beds talking once again. "Earlier today, on the horse, you seemed like you had ridden before." Draco inquired to Ciel.

Ciel shrugged, his emotionless mask back in place. "I used to ride when I was a child. My father taught me to when I was very small, probably only about five. Before that he would climb on behind me and we would gallop about like maniacs. I remember my mother would always get scared and tell my father off for it, because I had 'frail health'."

Draco nodded. "Well, goodnight Pirate." Draco kissed Ciel's forehead and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Draco." Ciel whispered and stared out the window at the horses until he too fell asleep.

**A/N: I'M SORRY IF CIEL WAS TOO OOC! I just thought as I wrote this 'There has to be something that makes Ciel happy and brings back his happy memories'. As some of you might have figured out now, I ride horses and I really wanted to express the feeling of freedom that washes over you when you climb onto that horse's back and make them go. It is especially powerful for me as I am disabled and in a wheelchair permanently. I am currently aiming to compete in the 2016 Paralympics. STORY ALERT, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**


End file.
